


Drugs and Jealousy

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, Jealousy, The Queer Ladies Survive, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaia proves to be a bad influence on Ilithyia. That doesn’t sit well with Lucretia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugs and Jealousy

Lucretia swept out of beloved husband’s office, sure of purpose and strong of will. Current situation unacceptable, she would end this once and for all, starting with Ilithyia’s immediate removal. Between her and Gaia, the house would be out of wine in a sennight and its reputation in no better state. Upon introduction to Ilithyia, Lucretia had devised strategy using young wealthy blonde’s status and support to help bring her and Quintus much deserved acclaim, praying Gaia’s charm would be of great assistance.

It had not transpired so.

Ilithyia had taken unprecedented liking to Gaia from the start, and to Lucretia by extension. Being in Ilithyia’s good graces had elevated status of Lucretia and Quintus somewhat by securing her husband’s patronage. However, Lucretia mused as she parted curtains to enter room, Ilithyia had also become partial to Gaia’s vices, relishing her attention and learning her devious ways. Lucretia was certain that only Gaia’s influence could have put Ilithyia’s mind to lying with one of Quintus’s gladiators and to fatally bashing Licinia’s head against hard floor. This could not continue.

Gaia had no family but her and Quintus (Lucretia had always believed their friendship was thicker than blood) and for her to leave would tear heart from chest. But Ilithyia could return home to esteemed husband, whether to open arms or not, and her departure would bring Lucretia satisfaction. Ilithyia had to go.

Lucretia froze when sharp eyes fell upon cherished companion twirling finger through deceitful bitch’s blonde locks. She fixed the two giggling women with stony gaze, clearing throat to speak.

Dark-haired Gaia beat her to it. “Lucretia!” she announced, lifting half empty cup in salute. “Come, come, we cannot have dearest friend and most generous host without drink!”

“A grave offence that must be rectified,” agreed Ilithyia. Lucretia did not miss hand resting on Gaia’s knee as Ilithyia leaned forwards on couch.

Smile forced itself on Lucretia’s lips. “Gratitude for kind thoughts, but night falls upon us. Perhaps sleep is adequate substitute,” she suggested with raised eyebrows.

“Nonsense!” Gaia proclaimed, gesturing for slave to pour more wine. She took vial from depths of her gown, and popped open lid, meeting Lucretia’s gaze with glazed yet mischievous dark eyes.

Lucretia smirked. “Beloved Gaia, has tonight introduced young, innocent Ilithyia to opium?” Irony laced sweet words; Ilithyia possessed no innocence, a fact known well to all present.

Ilithyia’s laugh was high-pitched in delight. “It certainly has,” she replied, standing and wrapping arm around Lucretia. She pressed chaste kiss to closed lips. “Lucretia, you must join us. We insist, don’t we, Gaia?”

Gaia grinned, poured opium into cup, stirred with bejewelled finger, and held it out to Ilithyia, who took it and presented it to Lucretia with exaggerated movements. “For our dear saviour.” Ilithyia’s tone was light, but her eyes betrayed deeper meaning.

Lucretia smiled, and took proffered cup, glancing at Gaia, who was watching her with soft expression. “Gratitude.”  

“Our pleasure,” replied Gaia, eyes raking over Lucretia’s form and emphasising her last word.

Ilithyia returned to position on other couch, while Lucretia sat beside Gaia and drank, massaging Gaia’s upper thigh as Ilithyia shared every thought, feeling, and sensation she experienced under intoxicating influence of opium-laced wine. Gaia kissed Lucretia’s shoulder, making her close eyes and relax.

Before long, Ilithyia was deep in slumber, but Gaia and Lucretia were not, and relocated to bed. Open-mouthed, they kissed and caressed. Lucretia savoured the body under her and finally slipped hand between them while Gaia gasped and dug nails into back.

Gaia returned favour.

In Lucretia’s eyes, she was welcome to stay forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by teatimewithpirates, who said: “Gaia and Ilithyia get high together and Lucretia doesn’t know who she’s more jealous of?”


End file.
